


Your Needs Answered

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, no redeeming social value at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha wants Steve and Tony together and when she walks in on them making out, she sees her opportunity.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades, Of Elves and Men





	Your Needs Answered

**Author's Note:**

> Some sweet poetry stuff to go with the smut:
> 
> _Your friend is your needs answered._  
>  _He is your field which you sow with love and reap with thanksgiving._  
>  _And he is your board and your fireside._  
>  _For you come to him with your hunger, and you seek him for peace._  
>  ~ Kahlil Gibran

Natasha knew that Tony was interested in her. He had been ever since she’d gone into his company undercover for SHIELD before Steve had even been thawed. She was not immune to his charm, either. Who was? 

She also knew that Steve and Tony had a thing going – she suspected it was more than just friends with benefits, like the thing _she_ and Steve had. She saw the looks, the subtle touches between them when they were in the same room. She remembered the panic Steve was in when Tony was missing a couple of years back. She was fairly sure that Steve was actually in love with Stark.

She wanted them both, had for a long time, too.

She decided to go for it one night in December when she walked into the workshop in the Tower to ask Tony a question about an adjustment to her widowbites. She saw him and Steve before they saw her. They were still dressed, but that didn’t lessen how erotic the scene was. Steve was on top of Tony on the black leather sofa against the wall. They were kissing and Tony actually had his legs around Steve. It had to be the sexiest dry humping she’d ever seen. 

She cleared her throat and instead of breaking apart, they both turned their heads to look at her. 

“Can we help you?” Tony asked, sounding as if he were asking if she wanted some coffee. 

“I would think so. I came here for something else, but I certainly wouldn’t turn down an invitation to join in.” 

“Not a bit shy, are you?” Tony asked. 

She grinned and moved closer. “Nope. Life is short, boys. A person has to go for what they want.” 

“And you want us?” Steve asked. He moved from between Tony’s legs and sat up on the sofa. 

She nodded, not taking her eyes from his crotch. She noticed that his arousal was still quite prominent. Steve was a big boy, she thought with a smile. 

“Join us then?” Tony offered, not sounding as cocky as she’d have expected from him. 

“Both of you okay with it?” She didn’t want to upset either of them and she wondered if maybe Tony didn’t know about her and Steve. 

Steve looked at Tony and squeezed his hand. Tony nodded to Natasha. 

“JARVIS, lock the room up,” Tony told the AI, never taking his eyes from Natasha or letting go of Steve’s hand. 

“Yes sir.”

“Turn the lights down and find something soft, mellow to play.”

The lights softened and strains of modern jazz came through the speakers. 

Natasha went to the sofa and wiggled her bottom in to sit down between them. She turned to Tony and kissed him lightly. “I’ve wanted to try you ever since I saw you in that stupid hoodie the day we met,” she murmured to Tony as Steve kissed her neck from behind. 

She was a little surprised at Steve’s enthusiasm. She’d thought he might be a little staid and stuffy, but maybe not! He did often surprise her with what he wanted and what he was willing to try. 

She slipped her hand over Tony’s lap, feeling his erection through his trousers. He was hard and she could feel his heat through the fabric covering him. He made a sound and she smiled against his mouth. He smelled like Steve. She liked it. 

Steve’s hands found her breasts, which was no surprise to her, as much as he loved to touch and kiss them. He found both nipples through her t-shirt and teased them both to peaking. It was Natasha’s turn to make a sound as his tongue trailed over her neck. 

“We need to be naked,” she told them between kisses. 

Steve grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Tony pulled his own AC/DC shirt off. The scars were fading from the Arc Reactor and he was more muscled than she’d have thought. Tony’s eyes dropped to her breasts and she saw the lust flair in them. 

“Go ahead,” she told Tony as he dipped his head to suck one of the nipples Steve had teased into his mouth. She arched her back and put her hands on his shoulders. 

She felt her center moisten in response to Tony’s kissing and sucking her nipples. She didn’t turn to look but Steve moved away and, in a moment, she felt his hard-muscled chest against her back. His hand snaked around her and she felt him rubbing her through her jeans. She moved her hips against his hand, encouraging him. He put his other hand around her and unbuttoned her jeans then unzipped them. 

Tony saw what he was doing and started kissing down her belly. When he got to her tiny lacy panties, she lifted her hips and helped Steve slide her jeans down. Tony moved back so he could help pull them off. His eyes raked over her, making her skin burn with need. 

When she was naked between them, Tony slipped off of the sofa and onto his knees between her legs. Steve put a hand on each thigh and pulled her legs open wide. Tony opened her with his fingers and she trembled at his touch as he gently teased her clitoris with a fingertip. She gasped as Tony’s tongue took the place of his finger. She squirmed against his mouth. 

She felt Steve’s jeans clad hard on pressing against her bottom. “I want naked men… get the rest of your clothes off, boys,” she breathed as Tony slipped a finger inside her. 

Steve moved away and when he came back naked, he knelt down on the floor beside Tony. He worked Tony’s zipper and pants while Tony drove her crazy with his mouth and his hands. The breath hissed out of her when she saw Steve wrap his hand around Tony’s cock. Knowing they were lovers was different from seeing them touching. 

If Tony hadn’t been driving her closer and closer to coming, she would have paid attention when Steve grabbed the lube from somewhere and poured it on his fingers before sliding one then another inside Tony. She noticed when Tony moaned and she felt the vibrations against her clitoris. She came the first time as she watched Steve finger Tony while he fingered and licked her. She knew Steve well enough to know he was about to the end of his ability to wait. He got on his knees behind Tony and lubed himself then replaced his fingers with his cock, grabbing Tony’s hips after he was fully inside him. 

Fuck, they were hot, she thought, momentarily distracted at the sight before her. Tony was distracted, too, as he rested his head against her while Steve pulled all the way out and slammed back in. 

She knew that she wanted more than Tony’s fingers. She wanted him inside her, slamming into her like Steve was doing to him. 

“Tony, let me move so you can be inside me,” she told him. 

He pulled his fingers out and moved closer to her on the sofa. 

“Come on, Tony,” she said as he positioned himself at her opening. Steve was still inside him but not moving. 

“Ready?” Tony asked Steve. 

“Oh yeah,” Steve murmured. 

Steve pressed into Tony, pushing Tony’s cock into Natasha. Tony pulled her up to a near sitting position so he could put his arms around her. She found Tony’s mouth with hers, welcoming his tongue into her mouth. It took them all a few moments to establish their rhythm, but Steve took the lead, slowing his own thrusts at first. 

Natasha watched Steve. He was biting his lip in concentration and she realized that he was about to come. He seldom let himself lose control completely, out of fear of hurting someone. He was always mindful of his superhuman strength. Sometimes he came a little quickly because he wasn’t sure how strong he was and didn’t want to find out so he let go when he might have wanted more.

“Tony!” he cried out, then made those soft grunting sounds he always made when he came. Natasha loved hearing him almost as much as she loved watching his face when pleasure took him. His eyes lost their focus for a moment before they cleared and he looked at her. 

Tony held her tight, not moving as Steve finished and went still. Tony whispered, “Give me a sec here.” She held him without moving herself as Steve withdrew and moved beside Tony. He put one arm around her and one around Tony. He leaned close and kissed Tony then they all shared a kiss.

Natasha put her hands on Tony’s ass and pulled him deeper. After what they’d been doing and her seeing Steve’s orgasm, she needed to feel that bliss again, needed Tony to give it to her. 

“Why don’t we trade places?” Tony asked and pulled away to sit on the sofa. Natasha didn’t say anything as she straddled him and sat on his lap, guiding him back inside her.

Natasha grinned down at Tony. “I kind of like you there.” 

“Of course you do.”

Steve sat on the other end of the sofa and watched them, stroking himself slowly until he was hard again. Natasha motioned for him to come closer and he did. He got on his knees by Tony’s head and she watched as Tony leaned close to him and began to lick Steve from base to tip, lapping at him like a lollipop. He slid his mouth down over Steve and she watched them, riding Tony a little harder as Steve reached to play with her breasts. 

“Get behind me, Steve,” she told him. She wanted them both inside her. 

He raised an eyebrow and did as she said, moving behind her. She leaned forward on Tony. 

“You’re going to kill me,” Tony told her as he pulled her mouth down to his. 

She felt the cold lube on her ass as Steve got her ready with his fingers. 

“I can feel you inside Nat,” Steve told Tony. 

And Tony could feel him, too. “God, Steve!” Tony cried out as Steve replaced his fingers with his cock. 

Natasha heard a sound like a wild animal and it took her several seconds to realize that she was making the sound. Steve again controlled their rhythm as he banged into Natasha over and over. It only took a touch of her fingers on her clitoris to send her over the edge again. She made another animal sound as pleasure ripped through her. Her orgasm was so intense that it was almost painful as it went on and on, wave after wave of ecstasy rolling over her. It felt like Steve was splitting her open as he came inside her, the sounds he made more animal than man now, too.

Tony followed them, saying both their names over and over like a mantra as his orgasm went on and on. His grip on Natasha’s waist would leave bruises that would remind her for days of the three of them together. With one final hard push up into her, he was finished and he collapsed back onto the sofa, trying to catch his breath as he grinned rather stupidly at them. 

Steve pulled out and helped Natasha move off of Tony. She moved to curl up against him, putting her arms around him and kissing him gently, first on his cheek then on his lips before resting her head against his. 

Steve sat on the other side of Tony and kissed each of them in turn as he pulled them both into his embrace.

“Not sure I’ll ever be able to move again,” Tony said as he smoothed Steve’s hair back and kissed his cheek. 

“I’ll carry you,” Steve told him. “Where do you want to go?”

“Come to the penthouse and maybe we can find something to eat,” Tony said. “Someone sent a huge basket of fruit and nuts yesterday. Christmas cheer and all that, I guess.” 

“We might need to dress first,” Natasha said. 

“Nope. There’s a private elevator up to the penthouse from here.” 

Natasha pushed herself up off of the sofa and reached for a hand from each of them and they stood. They gathered their clothing and took the elevator up to Tony’s suite. 

Steve made a beeline for the fruit basket while Natasha headed for Tony’s shower. They all needed a few minutes to reset themselves to be able to function. Tony flopped down on the couch and read his emails. 

A few hours later, the three of them were a human sandwich again with Steve in the middle this time. None of them showed up for their briefing the next morning. No one dare ask them later where they’d been.

They never repeated what happened that night and they never spoke of it to one another. 

But none of them ever forgot it either.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
